Paxton
Paxton & The Diesels (also known as Paxton & The Diesels: Around the World with Paxton in the fourth season) is a spin-off of the series Thomas & Friends. The show is broadcast on YouTube, and has ran for three seasons and two specials. The show revolves around the lives of Paxton and the other diesels at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. About Paxton & The Diesels is a spin-off of the well known series Thomas & Friends. Set at the Vicarstown Dieselworks, Paxton, Diesel, Dennis, Norman, Sidney, Den, Dart and Diesel 10, also known as the Diesel Gang, have fun and go on lots of crazy and fun adventures. Other friends along the way include Happy Hook, a friendly crane, Larry, a bright red lorry, Tyler, a blue and yellow mobile crane, and Old Bakewell, an old delivery van who came to work at the Dieselworks after being abandoned. Other familiar friends are there to join in, including Salty, the dockside diesel, and D199, a diesel who lives on The Mainland, even Thomas sometimes joins in from time to time too! In each episode, the gang talk about many different things in the world around them, such as steam engines and diesel engines. At the end of episodes, Happy Hook gives out a tip to the viewers about that episode's subject. Then, the gang sing The Not So Long Song, and say goodbye to the viewers. Characters Main Characters * Paxton - Paxton is a kind and gentle diesel engine. He is young, good-hearted, well meaning, and sometimes a bit gullible. He is based on a British Rail Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. * Diesel - Diesel is devious by name, Devious by nature. He often plays lots of pranks with other engines. He is based on a British Rail Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. * Sidney - a forgetful diesel. He always starts his day at one place and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. He is based on a British Rail Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. * Den - a big diesel who runs the Dieselworks and helps with repairing other diesels. He is based on a Rolls-Royce Class 4DH Sentinel 0-4-0 diesel-hydraulic locomotive. * Dart - a small diesel who assists Den in running the Dieselworks. He is based on W.G. Bagnall No. 3207 Leys. * Norman - an orange-red diesel who is Dennis' brother. He is based on British Rail No. 11001. * Dennis - a lazy diesel who doesn't care on what he's doing. He is also based on British Rail No. 11001. * Diesel 10 - The head of the diesels. He is the most devious of all. He is based on a British Rail Class 42 Warship. Other Characters * Happy Hook - Happy Hook is a crane at the Dieselworks. He helps out with repairing diesels, but is always watching over them to see what is going on. * Tyler - a blue mobile crane who's always busy going around the yard picking up bits and pieces. * Larry - a bright red lorry. He makes deliveries from different parts of the island, and is proud of being bright red. * Old Bakewell - an old delivery van who came to work at the Dieselworks after being abandoned for many years. * The Manager - He is in charge of the Dieselworks. He's always making sure that everything runs smoothly. * The General Manager - He also makes sure that everything runs smoothly, and helps The Manager. One-off Characters * Lawrence - a white lorry who came to help at the Dieselworks with extra deliveries. He only appeared in the third season episode Two Lorries. * The Inspector - an inspector who works at the Dieselworks. * The Diesel Day Announcer - an announcer who announces the events on Diesel Day. * Bobby - a diesel engine who the gang met when they were on the Mainland in The Great Adventure. He is based on a British Rail Class 55 Deltic. * The Repair Man - A man who works for Mix & Match Parts. He came to the Dieselworks in the third season episode The Old Trolley, where he delivered parts for repairing the trolley. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Specials * Diesel Day * The Great Adventure Cast * Steven Kynman - Paxton, Dart and Dennis * Kerry Shale - Diesel and Tyler * Bob Golding - Sidney * Keith Wickham - Den, Norman, The Manager, The General Manager and Old Bakewell * Matt Wilkinson - Diesel 10, Happy Hook and Larry Merchandise The first and second seasons have been released on DVD: Paxton & The Diesels - The Complete First Season Paxton & The Diesels - The Complete Second Season Trivia * Paxton & The Diesels is one of two spin-offs of Thomas & Friends, the other one is Jack and the Sodor Construction Company.